


The Afterlife

by 1bukim1oda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bukim1oda/pseuds/1bukim1oda
Summary: Spoilers for SDR2!After Chapter 3, Mikan has gone to the afterlife where she meets Ibuki and Hiyoko, Ibuki decides to tell Mikan how she really feels.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 34





	The Afterlife

As Mikan woke up, she looked around to see her red haired friend, Mahiru Koizumi scolding TeruTeru. 'Where am i?' she thought to herself before Mahiru looked back at the awoken girl "Tsumiki! You're finally awake." she had a calm smile as she spoke again. "What..happened..?" she seemed concerned as Mikan looked down in shame. "I'm s-sorry" she began tearing up just as Mahiru kneeled down to look her in the eyes "It's okay." Mahiru reassured before Hiyoko came waddling over and slapped Mikan, Mahiru gasped and pulled Hiyoko back. Mikan simply stared at Hiyoko and held her own hands "I-I'm sorry." she began crying as Hiyoko scolded her "What were you thinking, you dumb pig?!" she yelled, catching the other's attention. Including the other girl, Ibuki Mioda. Ibuki smiled and ran over to Mikan, pulling her into a tight hug before noticing her tears "Noo! Tsumikiii! Why are you cryiing?" she dragged her words with that same upbeat tone, "Ibuki! I-I'm so sorry!" Mikan hugged Ibuki and began crying into her chest, Ibuki simply sat there for a moment before she hugged Mikan back, running her hand through Mikan's purple choppy hair. "It's okay!" she laughed and cupped Mikan's face, lifting her head up so she could look her in the eye. "Ibuki forgives you." Mikan raised her brow and blinked a couple of times "R-Really?" she asked as Ibuki nodded "At least Ibuki was killed by the cute nurse!" she said with a laugh as Hiyoko and Mahiru left them to it. Mikan simply smiled and held onto Ibuki. "Oh yeah, Mikan?" Ibuki asked as she looked up at the ceiling. "Y-Yeah?" Mikan followed her gaze and looked up before back at her. "Ibuki really likes you, you're fun to be around!" Ibuki admitted as Mikan blushed "I-Ibuki..i.." she struggled to gather her words for a moment before speaking again "I-I really..l-like you too.." she struggled to speak but Ibuki didn't mind. There was a moment of a silence, the two simply enjoying each other's presence before Ibuki pulled Mikan into a kiss, taken by suprise Mikan's eyes widened with a blush. As Ibuki pulled away she smiled and TeruTeru perved in the corner. Mikan smiled and held onto Ibuki, without saying anything they simply cuddled. Now they had all the time in the world to be together.


End file.
